<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me kiss you by filipinopercy (divineauthor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762113">let me kiss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy'>filipinopercy (divineauthor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Piper, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flirting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sloppy Makeouts, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Piper hadn’t thought about Jason Grace in years. She knew him from high school and, yeah, she might have had a little crush that she told absolutely no one about, but besides sharing the same classes, they never really had the chance to talk to one another. Then in the middle of her sophomore year, she moved away because her dad got a big breakout role and she said bye to San Francisco and hello to Los Angeles in a heartbeat. She never had the time to think about an old school crush again. 
</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, not until now.</em></p><p>—•—</p><p>Piper meets Jason at college. They hit it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me kiss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsmclean/gifts">jasonsmclean</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to megan !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my  <a href="https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600">600 follower celebration</a> !!!</p><p>prompt: against the wall kiss</p><p>title from: one direction’s “kiss you”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper hadn’t thought about Jason Grace in years. She knew him from high school and, yeah, she might have had a little crush that she told absolutely no one about, but besides sharing the same classes, they never really had the chance to talk to one another. Then in the middle of her sophomore year, she moved away because her dad got a big breakout role and she said bye to San Francisco and hello to Los Angeles in a heartbeat. She never had the time to think about an old school crush again. </p><p>Well, not until now. </p><p>Okay, don’t get her wrong, she was glad to see a familiar face at her dorms. But, God, Jason grew into his looks. He was cute in high school, those dorky glasses covering his blue eyes, the scar on his lip stretching slightly as he grinned toothy and bright. Now, Jason towered over everyone while their RA was going over some shit she couldn’t bother to hear because she was too busy staring at Jason Fucking Grace to notice. </p><p>He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, making the sleeves of his shirt tighten across his broad shoulders. Heat crawled up her cheeks as she checked him out. She couldn’t see his eyes, but his profile was stunning, his jaw looking deadly in the harsh lighting of their hall. </p><p>Fuck. Jason grew up <em>hot</em>. </p><p>It honestly made her a little mad. She hadn’t felt this off kilter about someone after she met Annabeth. Shit, did she have a type? Actually, no, she wasn’t going to think about that right now. She was going to shelve that thought later until she opened back up in the middle of the night when she always had her existential crises. </p><p>Their RA — she felt a little guilty that she didn’t know their name, she would have to introduce herself soon — dismissed them all with a cheery wave, letting everyone disperse. She was about to bolt back to her room when Jason called out, “Hey, Piper!”</p><p>Piper turned around and looked up, moving a bit of her hair back behind her ear. Oh, God, how did he get so much prettier up close? She bit her lip before she said, “Hey.”</p><p>“I know it’s been a few years, but I was in your—”</p><p>“History class in high school,” she said, flashing him what she hoped was an easy grin. “I remember you, Jason.”</p><p>That seemed to fluster him a little. Good. Piper needed some leverage in here. </p><p>He raised an arm behind his head to rub at his neck. She was unabashedly staring at his muscles, the way it flexed and moved. He said, “It’s nice seeing someone I know around here.”</p><p>“Uh, me too,” she responded. There was a clang and they both looked back to see some guy fumble around, trying to grab their Roomba-looking machine before they fled. They stood there for a few more seconds before she said, “I have to go—”</p><p>Right around the same time, Jason said, “I probably have to go—”</p><p>They both stopped. She smiled a little. Fuck, this was so awkward. Piper pointed to her room and said, “Gotta go unpack. I’ll see you around?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jason breathed out. “Yeah, I’ll see you.”</p><p>She took a step back, but didn’t turn around yet. Before she did, she teased lightly, “You look good, Jason. Miss your glasses though.” Then she twisted on her heel and bounced off before she could see his reaction. But she heard a little choking sound and she couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. </p><p>That was a month ago. Piper honestly would’ve barged into his space if it wasn’t for the fact that college was slowly ruining her will to live. Oh, it was fun alright. But she was running around campus almost daily because her classes were all across from each other. At least she knew that her legs would be toned as hell by the end of the quarter. Then there was also the fact that the workload was drowning her in so much reading and copious assignments. </p><p>When she finally felt comfortable enough not to break down, she heard about the party at one of the Greek life houses on Saturday and decided to go. She dressed up in a cute outfit and then she grabbed Leo (turned out the guy who was a klutz when she was talking to Jason was some kind of genius) because, as much as she was strong enough to find her way out of a fight, having a male friend near her was statistically better for her safety. Well, her safety at least. She actually didn’t know the statistics, don’t quote her on that — she didn’t do her psych readings yet. </p><p>“I have two projects due Sunday, Pipes,” Leo whined, but got dressed anyway when she threw a jacket to his face. “<em>Sunday</em>. Do you know what that means? That means I’m the sober friend. Sober friends aren’t fun!”</p><p>“C’mon, you can vicariously live through me tonight.” </p><p>Leo sighed while Piper dragged him out of their dorms. It was a five minute walk to the party and within minutes, Piper had a drink in her hand and she was dancing all her stresses away. </p><p>She lost herself in the beat, laughing when Leo twirled her around until she almost felt dizzy with it. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of broad shoulders and blonde hair and she twisted herself out of Leo’s grip. “Gonna go talk to Superman.”</p><p>It was honestly hilarious that Leo knew exactly who she was talking about. Jason saw her coming and had this small smile on his face. She stumbled on her last step, almost falling face flat to the floor, if it weren’t for Jason’s arms holding her steady. </p><p>“Having fun?” he teased, his voice low. It was doing something to her belly. She brought her hands up to Jason’s chest, feeling his muscles through his thin shirt. She could feel himself clench underneath her touch. Her hands settled on his shoulders when she finally looked up. Jason’s eyes were a thin ring of blue. </p><p>“Much more fun now,” she said, grinning up at him slyly. Her hands slid down to his and she tugged on them. “Dance with me.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just let her guide him to the thick of things. She twisted around, her back to his, their hips now moving in tandem with each other. His lips grazed her neck and she brought one hand up to grasp at his short strands. </p><p>She didn’t know how long they danced for but the next thing she knew, Jason was pulling her away from the crowd into a decently empty hallway. She couldn’t stop smiling, not even when her back was pressed up against the wall and Jason was inches away from her face. </p><p>He licked his lips and Piper’s eyes followed the movement with a hawk’s precision. She demanded, not a moment later, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Jason simply smirked and caught her lips with his. She let out a startled gasp. The heat was unbearable and Jason did something with his tongue that made her whimper a little in his mouth. His hands, which were pulling her closer to his body, trailed down to her exposed legs. He tugged a little and leaned back, a bit to let her jump up slightly so Jason could pick her up. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>She let her lips latch onto his neck while her legs tightened around his waist. He groaned, something throaty and deep, and it made her feel wild, uninhibited. Their lips met again and it was going fantastically until her phone vibrated in her jacket. She broke off and said, gasping when Jason didn’t seem to let his lips leave her skin, “Have to—fuck, God. Jason… have to pick up this call.”</p><p>“Then do it,” he whispered against her skin. Her hands fumbled for her pocket and she pressed the button. </p><p>“H-hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Pipes. Where’d you go? I’m still walking you back home, right?” It was Leo. </p><p>Damn. She motioned for Jason to let her down and he did, gently. What a gentleman. She bit her lip, smiling. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right there. Meet me outside, okay?” She hung up without hearing Leo’s agreement. </p><p>Jason gave her a boyish grin. “Is it midnight? Time for Cinderella to go?</p><p>Piper rolled her eyes and pushed his arm. “Says the Disney Prince.” She fiddled with her hair, trying to make it look like she didn’t just make out with the hottest guy in this house. </p><p>“See you around?” Piper asked. </p><p>Jason leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. “Definitely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on <a href="http://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :D &amp; if u want u can also reblog the <a href="https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615880604648685568/congrats-on-600-u-deserve-it-kisses-12-for">post</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>